church_of_valentinefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaelia
Vaelia Valentine: 'Our divine beast and savior of all.' "NNNNYYYYeeeeSSSSSS'SSSS'SSSss~" -Vaelia, during her morning rituals. "I don't know what gender that thing is...but I'd smash." -Parathese, when asked about Vaelia. Vaelia "BETTER RUN BETTER RUN, OUTRUN MY GUN" Valentine, '''The Lord of Time, was born during the great destruction of the dreamscape. Her body was created during the Eye's imploding (which caused the very realm of dreamscape itself to become a smoldering hole). Once the slimy remains of the tear ducts had subsided, the final arm of Vaelia was created. Vaelia then created the realm known as ''"Locust Fork", ''the only place where she and her comrades could reside. After LF was created, Vaelia desired companionship. So, she created Parathese, who ruled over the realm alongside her until 5556 A.K. (After King). Dominion over the lessers '''The Church The Church of Valentine, is the institution created by Vaelia, in order to keep her and her kinsmen safe from Momma Goss, Devourer of Worlds. However, during the second age, the church was decimated by the darkness that exuded from Momma's eyesockets. But, Vaelia then began to develop more ministry buildings as a means of safety from the outside world. Children The children of Valentine were born from the fusion of Parathese and Vaelia, which somehow corrupted and split, the result of which, ended up being two little shits by the name of Josephu and Jew-Fag. These two would go on to rule over the lesser lands of King, after the 15th era. Josephu, the eldest, is the Lord of Logic, and the creator of The Order. Jew-Fag, the youngest,has nothing to his name, except for his medallion, which was forged in the fires of Momma's lair. Personal details Personality Type Honestly, Vaelia's personality is all over the place, due to her unstable mindset. One minute she can be stable, the next minute, she's screaming about the revival of St. Derr-Bear, Father of the Macaroni. But of course, she still retains her calm demeanor, even whilst slaughtering the lesser beings for their chromosomes and brain cells. Much like Parathese, she's prone to extreme bouts of violent rage and homicidal tendencies. But luckily, she hasn't killed a being (lesser or greater) since 245 B.M. Relationships * Parathese: The husband of Vaelia and the second Lord to be created during the 1st Era. * Patchy, The Black: The 'OTHER '''husband of Vaelia, and the Lord of Knives. * Derr-Bear: The Lord of Macaroni, and the first Lord to fall victim to Momma and her mastery over the darkness. * Josephu: The Shepard of Islam, and the 1st child of Parathese and Vaelia's fusion. * Jew-Fag: The 2nd and youngest child of Vaelia, created from her singular strand of DNA, rather than the combined DNA of her and Para. Berryaire: The off and on again lesbian lover of Vaelia, and the Lord of Porn. Powers and Abilities '''Lord's Blood- ' Increased fortitude. 'Autistic screeching-' Vaelia channels her inner autism, letting it out in a deafening screech of pure rage, and extra Chromosomes. 'Creation-' Vaelia has the ability to create beings, weapons, and constructs of light, due to her position as the Lord Mother. 'Crossdress-' Vaelia is Genderfluid, meaning that she sometimes identifies as male, and sometimes as female. Sometimes both. 'Halt time-' Self explanatory. It just stops time. That's it. Fuck off already. 'Eyes of Vaelia-' The Eyes of Vaelia, is Valentine's ultimate ability. Upon activation, the Rune of Insanity is released and used to practically decimate both the battlefield, and every one on it. Category:Terminology Category:Religion